Luke Adventure
by SonicRamon5682
Summary: Second story already?Yeah, its another one of my imagination. Anyway, this is about a lucario name Luke, who is about to have an wild adventure along with his sister, Lucia. They both meets friends and new friends along the way. Romance will be in the air, some bad guys or team members to take down, and some plot twist will happen as Luke found out...who he really is.
1. Chapter 1-A mother's death

Announcement: This is a new series that does involve pokemon. The fact is that it is a mystery dungeon thing but more differently. Anyway, I'm sorry for using real life currents so please don't delete this story and/or erase my account. I do not own pokemon. They belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy.

A mother's death

It begins in the human world, where cars and technology comes to life. Although, this part of town(or should I say city)is in New York but at night. A women running away from whats seems to be a man in suit.

women-"Someone help!I'm being chase!"

The women seems to be pregnant, which thats bad, since she is being chase. The women begins to run to the side and ends up at the dead end.

man-"There's no way to run now Bertha."

Bertha(the women that was running)-"Why are you doing this?"

The man put out a knife and continues to speak.

man-"Because I don't want to have a family."

Bertha-"Then why did you marry me?"

By the way, Bertha is wearing a blue dress, red heels and has two bracelet on her wrist. She has red hair and red lipstick.

man-"Well its your body that I like, not your babies but at any case. I'll kill you for being pregnant."

Bertha-"But Charle!What about the babies!?"

WARNING: CURSE WORDS ALERT!

Charle(the man in suit)-"Man, the hell with the babies. They can die with you."

Everytime Charle takes another step, Bertha walks back. Until she bump into a wall, she knew that she was trap. Trap between a wall and a man with a knife. Suddenly, Bertha hears a voice.

?-"Your childrens are the savers of the world. We need them or else we'll cry under darkness."

Bertha-"Huh?!"

Charle-"What!?"

Then out of no where, a circle like teleporter appears behind Bertha. It grab her and disappear as soon as Charle fito run after her.

Charle-"Hey!Where you go!?"(looks confuse)"Well, guess I can bang another chick."

Inside the teleporter(where Bertha is at), is Bertha transforming herself from a human into a lucario. Then inside her stomach are two newborns thats changing itself into a riolu. After that, Bertha ended up in a new world. Bertha is on the ground, in pain. It seems that her water is broke. A wigglytuff seems to mind her business until she heard a cry.

wigglytuff-"Huh?Who's there?"

wigglytuff follows the path where she heard a voice. wigglytuff reach her destination and then saw a lucario.

wigglytuff-"Oh no."(rushes toward the lucario)

Bertha-(still screaming)

wigglytuff-"Whats wrong?Are you ok?"

Bertha-(looks up to wigglytuff)"I don't know who you are but please...get me to a hospital."

wigglytuff-"Huh!?"

Bertha-"LISTEN!I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!MY WATER IS BROKE AND THE NEWBORNS ARE READY TO COME OUT!PLEASE!"

wigglytuff-"Ok. Ok. I'll rush you to the medical area so I'll gets some help ok."

Bertha-"I don't care. Just hurry."(screams in pain)

wigglytuff caring Bertha and rushes her out of the forest area. Then, the medical area, has a village full of pokemon(just like one of those mystery dungeon games). Theres a chatot talking to two azumarills, electivire arm wrestling a heracross on the table, three pichus, a diglett, and two nidorinas playing hide and seek(which is in the play area), and a pinsir is having a staring contest with a mawile. wigglytuff came to the area in time and speaks.

wigglytuff-"Help!We got a newborn alert!"

Almost everyone stop on what their doing and guide wigglytuff and Bertha immediately. A clefable came in on the scene.

clefable-"Take her to the health center."

wigglytuff-"Ok. I got to go there quickly."

clefable-(Turns around and saw hitmonlee and machoke)"You guys are just in time. Please help me and this wigglytuff guide this lucario to the health center. We don't have much time."

machoke-"Hmmmm...Whats the catch?"

hitmonlee-(kicks machoke in the nut)"You idiot!Of course we'll help you."

Bertha-"THEN LEAD US!"(screams again)

wigglytuff, hitmonlee, clefable and machoke help guided Bertha to their destination. After they reach the area, it looks like a health center from a pokemon game but more larger(it was build by a bunch of machamps, don't know why but hey let just say its... 'poke-science'). The scene now switch to the inside of the building. It has an even more variety of pokemon then the medical area but for right now lets worry about Bertha.

The scene now switch to a medical room. A ampharos seems to help out in this situation.

ampharos-"Ok m'am. I'm docter ampharos and~"

Bertha-"JUST GET TO THE NEWBORNS!"

WARNING: If you don't like to see the pregnaucie baby push out method then you can either;

1. Go to another story

Or 2. Skip this scene and go to another one that says 'Actually, thats two babies came out' in the section that says ampharos in it.

Otherwise, enjoy this scene.

ampharos-"Ok. Now push."

Bertha-(Whinning and screaming as she's pushing the baby out).

ampharos-"Ok now take a breathe and push."

As Bertha screams in pain, the scene switch to the inside of the stomach. Showing two riolu glowing and then a voice appears.

?-"I see...Their...The chosen one..."

Then the scene switch back to Bertha.

ampharos-"Don't worry. We're almost there. Now push one more time."

As Bertha push one more time. A glow burst out of nowhere and two babies is in ampharos arm.

ampharos-"Wow!They came out special like never before."(looks at the baby on the left arm)"Actually, thats two babies came out."

ampharos walks up toward Bertha. He shows her the two babies. The babies started to cry.

ampharos-"Here you go. The baby on my right arm is a boy and the baby on my left my is a girl."

Bertha-(laughs a little)"I don't know who you things are but thanks for helping me."

ampharos-"We're pokemon m'am and your welcome."

wigglytuff, hitmonlee, machoke and apparently an kangaskhan joins in the room.

wigglytuff-"Is she okay?!"

ampharos-"Relax wiggly. She's fine. Now umm...whats your name?"

Bertha-"Bertha."(says her name heavily)

ampharos-"And what do you like to name your babies?"

Bertha-(looks to the baby on the left)"Lucia."(looks to the baby on the right)"Luke..."

The scene zooms in on Luke and Lucia as the two of them crying and then went back to the mother.

Suddenly, Bertha is not speaking no more and starts to not move.

ampharos-(notice something is wrong)"Bertha?Bertha!?Oh no. We needs assistant right now!"

Suddenly, a crazed full of ampharos doctors and nurses came in the room. They're trying their best to keep her alive like shocking her(which normally works but didn't somehow), mouth to mouth, and they even try to pulse shock her and still didn't work.

wigglytuff was shock.

wigglytuff-"But I...I...save her...I..."(tears starting coming out of her eyes).

ampharos-"I'm sorry but...we...try our best..."

machoke-"Wow. wigglytuff found her at the beginning but pass away at the end."(looks sad)

kangaskhan-"Oh my. So this was the visitor you saw lying on the ground wigglytuff?"

wigglytuff-*sniff*"Yes."*sniff*

kangaskhan(baby)-"Mom. If pokemon faint then why is this one not moving?"

kangaskhan-"Well, you see...pokemon can sometimes...[how should I put this]Pass away...which means no longer moving."

kangaskhan(baby)-"Thats"*sniff*"SAD!"(starts crying loudly)

While kangaskhan tries to calm down her baby, hitmonlee notice something.

hitmonlee-"HEY!What about the babies?!"

ampharos notice that he is still holding the newborns.

ampharos-[Yeah. The riolus'](he looks at the babies that he is still holding)"Hmmmm."

After the madness in the medical room, everyone was outside but this time in a different place. Its a area called the graveyard area(heard that before, if so then your awesome). It looks like a cemetery with the graves stones that says 'R.I.P.' just like the ones in the human world(or earth rather you call it). Right now, their at the gravestone where it says 'R.I.P. Bertha'(by the way, the pokemons are just some mawiles, gardivoirs, and gallades. Also, clefable, wigglytuff, hitmonlee, machoke, kangaskhan, and 'docter' ampharos was at the funeral too while ampharos holding two baskets which contains the two riolus'.)

After the funeral, everyone else started to leave except for clefable, wigglytuff, hitmonlee, machoke, kangaskhan, and ampharos.

ampharos-"Okay. Since the mother pass away,"(holds up the baskets)"who's going to take care of the babies?"

Everyone was struggling to say anything.

hitmonlee-"I think machoke should take care of the babies."

WARNING: CURSE WORDS ALERT!

machoke-"What the hell!No way I'll take care of them. How about you clefable?"

clefable-"I wish to but I decided to be independent."

hitmonlee and machoke fell on their head. And then got back up.

hitmonlee-(clears throat)"What about you wigglytuff?"

wigglytuff-"I'm sorry but I'm bad at taking care of childrens. Thats why I have a little sister."

ampharos-"Oh no. No one can't take the babies. Well I can't because I'm an medical doctor and I don't want to turn into an parent and~"

kangaskhan-I'll take care of the babies.

Everyone(even kangaskhan baby)-"WHAT!"

kangaskhan-"Sure. Use kangaskhan love to take care of our child so why not take care of the newborns."

ampharos-"Are you sure about this?"

kangaskhan-"Yes I'm sure. Being an kangaskhan is hard but it doesn't mean that you have to give up."

ampharos-"Alright then."(hands over the baskets to kangaskhan)

kangaskhan holds the baskets but then puts them down gently.

kangaskhan-"I just want to take a look at both of them."

The others don't mind and let her look at the babies. She uncovers both of the baskets and picks up the babies. One on her left arm is Luke and one on her right arms is Lucia.

kangaskhan(baby)-"Ah man!Now I have a step-brother and sister."

kangaskhan-"Don't be sad daughter. And besides, their so cute."

kangaskhan then felt a strange wave toward the left baby.

kangaskhan-?

hitmonlee-"Whats wrong?"

kangaskhan-(still looking at Luke and then respond)"I felt something weird. Like a connection or some sort."

ampharos-"Well, now that we got this discussed, you should be headed back home."

kangaskhan-"The same way to you guys too. I heard that ghost pokemon sometimes like to hang out here."

machoke-"G-g-g-ghost?"

clefable-"Are you scare."(sarcastically)

machoke-"What!No!Anyway, lets get back home."

kangaskhan and the others went on home. In the middle of the grass trail, kangaskhan looks at Luke's basket. And then, ampharos calls kangaskhan and she went back to follow the others.

In the human world, we see a guy talking to the girl and after he talks to the girl, he walks out of the bar looked drunk. Also thats the same suited guy from the beginning, Charle.

WARNING: THIS TIME SUPER CURSE WORDS!

Charle-"Man that bitch think she's all of that." *hiccups*"Man if I have a billion dollar, I'll sue her ass right now."

Out of nowhere, a deep voice calls out.

?-"YOU!"

Charle-"Huh!?" *hiccups*"Who said that?"

A void came underneath him and then vanish with him. Inside the void, Charles turn into a Lucario and was confused.

WARNING: CURSE WORD ALERT!

Charles-(looks in the dark reflection)"What the hell am I?...And where the hell am I?!"

?-SILENCE!

WARNING: SUPER CURSE WORDS ALERT!

Charle-"Who the fuck are you?!"

?-"I am the dark spirit of pokemon. I Put you in this world because I feel your cruelty."

Charle-"So what does this have to do with me?"

Dark spirit of pokemon-"Frame, glory, and a chance to be the ruler."

Charle-"Of your world?Ha!If this world don't have babes then I won't do it."

Dark spirit of pokemon-"Oh trust me. Theres plenty of females out there that you can find."

Charle-"Hell yeah!I'll do."

Dark sprit of pokemon-"So, are you going to help me destro~I mean, rule the pokemon world?"

Charle-"Dark spirit. You just got my gratitude."

Dark spirit of pokemon-"Deal?"

Charle-"Deal!"

Dark spirit of pokemon-"Also"(throws dark pixels at him)"you will have infinite lives."

Charle-"Sweet!Now I can stay young forever!"

Dark spirit of pokemon-"Okay. Are you ready for this task?"

WARNING: CURSE WORD ALERT!

Charle-"Yes sir m'am."[Don't know what the fuck you are]

Dark spirit of pokemon-"Ok, then lets begin."

The scene zoom toward the Dark spirit of pokemon eyes and black out.

Chapter 1 end.

Characters used: Bertha(lucario-female)

Charle(lucario-male)

wigglytuff(female)

hitmonlee(male)

machoke(male)

clefable(female)

ampharos(male)

kangaskhan and her baby(female)

Luke(riolu-male)

Lucia(riolu-female)

Dark spirit of pokemon(gender unknown)

electrivire(doesn't matter the gender)

heracross(doesn't matter the gender)

pichu(doesn't matter the gender)

nidorina(female as always)

diglett(doesn't matter the gender)

mawile(doesn't matter the gender)

gardivoir(doesn't matter the gender)

gallade(male as always)

chatot(doesn't matter the gender)

azumarill(doesn't matter the gender)

pinsir(doesn't matter the gender)

? character

~Note: Very sorry for using a lot of curse words if you are a fended by them. I only use them to make the action not to do it for fun. I only put this on Fiction K because I want everyone to see this amazing creation(my opinion). Also, I'm using gen 1-4 for now. Don't worry, I'll use gen 5 pokemon later on in this story. Also, favorite if you like the female name 'Lucia'. I was going to name her Luka but thats silly. Anyway, see you on the next chapter. ;3 ~


	2. Chapter 2-New friends and an Arch-Enemy

New friends and an arch-nemesis

In the forest area, a pichu, chimchar, pipulp, turtwig, chikorita, pachirisu, and a buizel seems to run around chasing each other.

(unknown)pipulp-(touches the chimchar) "Your it!"

(unknown)chimchar-(looks a little bit mad) "Lexi! You always tag me!"

Lexi(pipulp)-"Water always wins against fire, Craft."

(unknown)buizel-"Well, cheer up." (pats Craft on the back) "Its just a game."

(unknown)chikorita-"Easy for you to say. We kept getting lost and you and Twig have a problem when we get lost."

Twig(turtwig)-"What! Me and Jake don't..."

Lexi-"Actually, I agree with Sasha. You two always worries."

(unknown)pichu-"Hey guys! Are we going to play or what? You know how impatience me and Pat are."

Jake(buizel)-"Don't worry Nate. We'll be there."

After that, the scene switch to a area where it have an house that looks like a kangaskhun face. A lucario came out of the house while speaking to a gardivoir.

(unknown)lucario-"My brother always does his job. He make sure that everyone is okay in this village."

(unknown)gardivoir-"What kind of job does he do?"

(unknown)lucario-"He sweeps the floor, checks on the mail, mop the floor, help out the machamps with some constructing, and watch out the village at night."

(unknown)gardivoir-"Wow. You have a very kind brother, Lucia."

Lucia(lucario)-"Well, what can I say, he's a tough lucario."

Then Lucia heard a voice.

?-"Lucia! There's a fight again!"

Lucia-"Coming mother!" (turns toward the gardivoir) "Sorry. We'll talk later. Right now. Me and my brother has some unfinished business to take care of."

(unknown)gardivoir-"Okay. You can take care of that now."

Lucia-"Thanks uh...Whats your name again?"

(unknown)gardivoir-"Garde."

Lucia-"Right. Garde. Thanks."

Lucia runs to a house that looks like a kangaskhun. She enters inside and as in a rush a kangaskhun tries to speak.

(unknown)kangaskhun-"What are you~"

Lucia-"Not right now Melinda. I'm in a rush!"

Melinda(kangaskhun)-(looks at Lucia oddly) "Okay..."

Lucia runs to a door that is made of wood and have a fist sign on the top. She knocks on it repeatedly.

Lucia-"Brother walk up! There's another fight again!"

As she keeps saying 'walk up' and all the extras, the scene switch to the inside of the room. Where you see a lucario eyes shine open. The scene switch back to Lucia knocking and then she stops.

Lucia-(see the door opening)

(unknown)lucario-"What's seems to be the problem?"

Lucia-"Well, mother[Also known as the 'Guild Master' of this village]saws another fight again and want us to brake it a part."

(unknown)lucario-"Don't worry. I'll be there. Oh and is Lopi along with the fight?"

Lucia-"No Luke. I was just talking to Garde and saw her in her house," (gets irritated and impatience) "look Luke. There's a fight and we need to stop it."

Luke(lucario)-"Okay...Then lets go."

Luke and Lucia start walking out of the house.

Melinda-"You do realize that you're going to help me with the dishes."

Luke and Lucia-"Yeah, yeah, sis." (turns to the right while outside)

Melinda smiles.

Luke and Lucia past by the house with the roselia face to the house with the lopunny face. A lopunny came out of the (lopunny face) house.

(unknown)lopunny-"Luke? Where you and Lucia are going?"

Luke-(stops by the lopunny) "There's a fight at the Kanga Valley, Lopi. So that's why I'm in a rush."

Lopi(lopunny)-"Okay." (blushes)

After that, things got a little awkward until Lucia says something.

Lucia-"Come on Luke! Hurry!"

Luke-(jumped) "Oh, uh," (scratches his head a little) "got to go." (kiss Lopi on the cheek and runs toward where Lucia is going)

Lopi giggles a little. The scene switch to a town like area where it has a lot of pokemons that is crowded around one spot. It's like about 9 to 12 pokemon(its just some nidokings, raichus, octillery, and aggron). Luke and Lucia made it to Kanga Valley and stop between a lucario and a kangaskhun.

Luke-"Whats going?"

As Luke is talking, the scene switch to a overhead where a pokemon is tackling each other. Then, switch back to them.

(unknown)lucario-"Bets me. Bill and Ted are at it again."

The kangaskhun on the right of Luke is about to speak(this kangaskhun look old).

(unknown)kangaskhun-(sigh) "I tried to tell them not to fight but they wouldn't listen to an old 'Guild Master' like me."

Lucia-"That's not true...right Luke." (winks)

Luke-"...Yeah. Come one Marcus, lets end the fight."

In a crowd full of pokemon, are the two main ones that are fighting. You see a ursaring uppercutting an heracross. The heracross fell back and got back up and use his horn to charge at the ursaring. The ursaring holds the heracross horn and as he swing the heracross, the pokemons(on the left)had move out of the way as the ursaring throws the heracross to the left.

(unknown)ursaring-"You're going to learn not to eat my honey, Bill."

Bill(heracross)-(got up from the ground) "How many times I'm ma keep telling you? IT WAS THOSE DAM BEEDRILLS! ! !"

ursaring-"BULLSHIT! ! ! I know that it was you!"

Bill came charging at ursaring and tries to punch him until Marcus(lucario) and Luke came in front of him.

Marcus-"Hey! Y'all two stop fighting and tell me whats going on!?"

(unknown)ursaring-"That bug bastard ate my honey. Those were for me and my wife!"

Bill-"For the last time, I did not eat the honey! It was those beedrills, Ted!"

Ted(ursaring)-"Oh let me have him so that I can kick his ass."

Luke-"Ted, we got this okay~"

Ted-"YOU SHUT UP! Now you Bill. Give me back my HONEY! ! !"

Luke looks at Lucia in a serious face saying 'you know what to do'. Lucia came up behind Ted(fast), grab his right arm, and turn it around as she's pulling it. The pokemons in the crowd was shocked.

Ted-"Ow! Ow! Owwwww!" (fell onto his knee)

Luke-(squads) "Now look. You're making a big commotion around this village. Not only its a problem between me but also its a problem between my mother, also known as the 'Guild Master', and the pokemons in this village. So please, calmly, apologies to Bill and the villagers. You think you can do that?

Ted didn't say anything. Then, Lucia twist his right arm in pain as he screams.

Ted-"Okay! Okay! I'll apologies!"

Lucia let go of him roughly as he(kinda)cries a little(don't worry, Lucia cure his right arm, just in case you guys are worrying). After that, Ted apologies to the town(even Bill).

Ted-"I'm sorry for accusing you for stealing my honey Bill."

Bill-"Next time don't assume." (turns away from Teds' face)

Ted-(sigh) "I'm also sorry for causing mayhem in the village."

(unknown)kangaskhun-"Apologies accepted. Everyone, you can go back to your routine now."[Or whatever you was doing.]

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing except for the 6 pokemons(or so Luke and Lucia thought they were pokemons).

Marcus-"So. You're telling me that there was a group of beedrills stealing Ted honey?"

Bill-"Yeah and plus I never liked honey, Ted!"

Ted just look away with a serious face.

Luke-"Did you know exactly?"

The scene switch to a flashback as Bill was telling the story.

Bill-"Here how it happens. I was going to take out the trash at night. Then suddenly, I saw three beedrills taking a jar full of honey. I follow them and drop my trash. After I follow them, I saw a secret hideout. It look like a honeycomb but nothing the less. I found their hideout. I was going to tell Ted but I got sleepy and went back to my home."

Then the scene switch back to the present day.

Ted-"So you really were telling the truth."

Bill-"Yeah. Why would I lie to my own towns mate?"

Lucia-"Well, can you show us this so called 'secret hideout'."

Bill-"Sure. Let me know if you're ready."

Luke-(looks at kangaskhun)"Well, mother. Can me, Lucia and Marcus get Ted honey back?"

(unknown)kangaskhun-"Sure but I'll have to make a private conversation with Ted."

Ted-"ME!?"

(unknown)kangaskhun-"Yes and you two Bill."

Bill-"..."

Marcus-"Okay. We're ready Bill."

As they fito leave, they heard a scream(it sounds like a girl).

Luke-"What was that!?"

Lucia-"Actually, I think I'll stay here to see~"

Luke-(sense something strong and speak) "No...I'll stay. You and Marcus can go with Bill."

Lucia-"But Luke...What about you?"

Luke-"This is my home town and I will protect it, no matter what. So you go while I stay."

Then Luke runs to the direction where he heard the scream. Lucia looks at her mother.

Lucia-"What about you and Ted?"

(unknown)kangaskhun-"Don't worry. I will stay at my home." (looks at Ted) "And that's where," (pulls Ted hears as he says 'ow') "we going have our discussion about behaviors in this town."

Bill-(tries to walks away)

kangaskhun-"And that goes for you too Bill."

Bill-[Oh boy...](looks scare)

Marcus-"Anyway, lead the way."

Bill walks to where he saw the location as Marcus and Lucia follow him.

The scene switch to Luke as he runs to where he hears the location.

Luke-[I feel something. Something...that's like my blood]

The scene switch back to a forest area, where Nate and his friends is at.

Sasha-"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" (sticks tongue out)

Jake-"Oh don't worry. I will." (starts laughing)

As the groups starts running, they stop and encounter a pokemon. The pokemon look like a gallade. It was on the ground unconscious.

Pat(pachirisu)-"Dude...I don't trust this."

Nate-"Why?"

Pat-"Because that's a stranger and I do not like them."

Lexi-"He has a point. I heard that strangers can do cruel and mean stuff to you."

Jake-"But what happens if it isn't like that."

Twig-"G-g-guess we'll have to...find out."

The group gang up on gallade and tries to wake him up(because all gallades are male). Lexi touch gallade.

Lexi-"Well...Looks like he's not moving."

gallade begins to move as Lexi looks scared and back away.

(unknown)gallade-(starts to groan)

Craft-"Oh snap! Its waking up!"

Jake-"No joke! Hold me Lexi!" (hugs Lexi)

Lexi-(shoves him off) "Ewww! Gross!"

gallade looks fully awake but does look bruise. Then, gallade realize that he saw kids and reacted quick.

(unknown)gallade-"You kids need to get out of here!" (hurt by the bruise)

Sasha-"Excuse me but who are you?"

(unknown)gallade-"Look! My name is Gallde and you need to get out of here!"

Lexi-"Wait a second! We encounter you and you start reacting like crazy on us."

Gallde(gallade)-"I don't have much time to explain and plus they're coming."

Nate-"Who is coming?"

A figure or three came up behind them.

Gallde-"Them! Behind you!"

Things got intense. A figure that look like zangoose snatch Pat out of nowhere. Then, a arbok tries to use poison sting on Jake but he dodges it. Then, two figures that look like a flygon and a weavile went dashing toward Nate and Twig. They both dodges the dash but didn't realize that it hit Gallde.

(unknown)zangoose-(holds Pat) "Well, well. Looks like I have lunch."

(unknown)arbok-(looks angry) "Well my lunch had dodge my attack."

Nate and the others look toward where they heard the voice and saw a zangoose holding Pat, a arbok, and a weavile and a flygon holding Gallde.

Nate-(getting ready to attack) "Gallde! Are you with them!?"

(unknown)weavile-"Like he's going tell it to a little kid."

Gallde-"Y-y-you need...to get...ou~"

(unknown)flygon-(punches Gallde in the stomach) "Shut the hell up! We're not even close to finishing you!"

(unknown)arbok-"And I see that you brought friends too." (tongue out and back in)

Twig-"Look! You can do whatever you want with him. We don't mind. R-right guys..."

Craft-"I don't think you should do that."

(unknown)weavile-"Should do what kid!? If you really want to go down with it then lets go."

Nate-"Yeah!" (charging his electricity) "Bring it on!"

Sasha-(prepare for battle) "Who are you guys anyway!?"

The weavile gave out a smirk and introduces herself.

(unknown)weavile-"The zangoose on the right is Selvine. She has a name like a rainbow that just got crush by lighting. The arbok on the left is Sabrina. Real feisty and can hit you deadlier than all the other arbok. The flygon that's helping me hold this gallade is Jack, aka, the 'Murderous Ripper'. He just love to kill pokemons. The ones in his path and the ones he torture. And last but not least~"

Lexi-(interrupt) "You!"

(unknown)weavile-"Yes that's me. The master of controlling pokemons. The name is Bonnie. My name may be a joke but me, myself, isn't. You must be wondering, 'how can I control pokemons even though I'm not a psychic type?' That's a secret. That I...won't tell.

Jack(flygon)-"C'mon Bon! I won't to rip this gallade head off!"

Selvine(zangoose)-"Go ahead. After all," (looks at Pat as she's holding him) "I got my lunch."

Nate-"I don't think so! ! !"

Nate tackle Selvine at her pace. The others start attacking too. Sasha starts using razor leaf on Jack. Twig about to tackle Sabrina but missed and got hit by her tail. Craft came by scratching the arbok as it trying to use a move. Jack came to Sasha and use dragon breath on her. Sasha dodge it and tackle him. Bonnie picks up the gallade and about to strike him.

Bonnie(weavile)-Any last word, green boy.

Lexi-"This is my last word."

Bonnie looks toward where Lexi is at.

Lexi-"Peck! ! !"

Lexi peck Bonnie in the eye as Bonnie let go of Gallde. Selvine was going to slash Pat until Nate came by and thunder shock her. Selvine let go of Pat as he fell to the floor. Bonnie is in pain as some blood come out of her left eye.

Bonnie-"Bitch!"

Bonnie came fast toward Lexi and the scene switches to Luke running from Kanga Valley(east side) to its west side. After some few runs, he finally found the location and saw a lucario gripping onto...Lopi!

Lopi-"Let go of me you creep!"

(unknown)lucario-"I ain't letting go of you, sugar." (licks Lopi on the ear as she screams)

Luke runs toward the lucario fast and knock him down from Lopi. Lopi came up to Luke and hugs him.

Lopi-(starts crying) "Oh thank god Luke. I thought you will never heard that scream." *sniff*

Luke-"Hey! That's what boyfriend and girlfriends do. Right?"(whips Lopi tears)

Lopi-(blushes) "Yeah. Your right."

Then, the lucario starting to get up. Luke came in front of Lopi.

(unknown)lucario-"No one never punches Charle but me."

Luke-"I don't know who you are but don't lay your hand on my girl no more."

Charle(lucario)-"Or what? Going to beat me to death? You pokemons don't even have the balls to kick my ass!"

Luke-[I already don't like this guy](prepares to fight) "Lopi...Get every villager out of this area."

Lopi-"Why~"

Luke-(turns around) "Just do it."

Lopi looks at Luke serious face for a moment and nods her head. Lopi runs around the area telling everyone to get out as Luke and Charle are preparing to fight.

Charle and Luke-(suddenly felt a very strong connection)

Charle-(smirk) "I get it now. Your somehow part of my bloodline."

Luke-"Save it, drunkster." (pulls out a bone) "I know that you're not my bloodline."

Charle-"Bullshit. Didn't you feel the same connection as I have?"

Luke was in shock and was speechless. Charle chuckle.

Charle-"You don't even much know that who is your birth parents? Haha! Pathetic!"

Luke-"Shut up!" (charges at Charle)

The scene switch to where Marcus and Lucia following Bill. Lucia heard a loud voice that sound like Luke.

Lucia-"Luke!" (tries to run but got grabbed by Marcus)

Marcus-"Your brother probably playing a practical joke."

Lucia-"But that sounded like he's in trouble."

Marcus-"Don't worry Lucia. I assure you that everything will be okay."

Lucia-"..."[I hope.]

Bill-"Hey guys! We're here!"

Marcus and Lucia had came to Bill and suddenly hide.

Marcus-(whisper) "So that's their hideout. More like a kingdom."

Marcus was right. It look like a honeycomb(like Bill says) and also it has a bunch of beedrills and combees swarming around.

Lucia-(looks at the entrance of the honeycomb and saw some beedrills caring some honeys) "There. That's where we need to go."

Marcus-"Shh! They could hear us."

Bill-"Huh! ! !"

Marcus and Lucia-"SHHH! ! !"

Bill-"WHAT! ! ! I CAN'T HERE YOU! ! ! DID YOU SAY 'SHREDS'! ! !"

The beedrills and the combees stop what there doing and looks at the bushes.

Marcus-"Shit! I think you blown our cover Bill." (looks at him angry)

Lucia-"Alright then. Plan B."

Bill and Marcus-"PLAN B!?"

Lucia nods her head and whispers them her plan. They agree with it and got out of the bushes along with Lucia.

Bill-"Hey! Beedrills! How you doing!"

None of them are not talking. Although, a combee speaks.

combee 1-"What do you want?"

Marcus-"We just want the honey that your beedrills partners has stole."

beedrill 1-"Non-sense! Your accusing us over stealing!? Pfff! You got ten seconds to get out of our hideout."

As the beedrill start counting to 10, 9, 8, Bill begins to speak.

Bill-"Now what?"

Marcus-"Now Plan C."

Bill-"And what is that?"

Marcus and Lucia-"That is kicking some ass! ! !"

Marcus ran up to a combee and kick it toward the two beedrills like a bowling pin. Then another beedrill or two tries to use pin missiles on Lucia but she grabs their pointer and swing both of them around until she threw them to the sky high(Jessie and James references?). Bill tackles every single combees in his way. At this point, there's a whole army of beedrills and combee swarming around them.

Bill-"Al' dam. We're trap."

As they're trap and the combess and the beedrills are ready to attack, a voice was heard.

?-"What's all this ruckus about! ! !"

The beedrills and combees lower themselves down and bow to a figure that looks like a vespiquen.

combees and beedrills-"Queen Vespi."

Lucia looks confuse as the vespiquen comes toward her, Marcus and Bill. The scene switch back to Nate thunder shocking Selvine. Pat got up and saw Twig and Craft is in trouble by Sabrina.

Sabrina-"Guess I found my lunch or should I say, lunches."

Pat use spark on Sabrina and grab Twig and Craft. Afterwards, things starting to become bad. Bonnie kick Lexi and scratch her. Craft saw what happens and tries to protect Lexi but Jack sand-attack him and trap him in a sand tomb. Looks like Craft was hurt bad.

Speaking of hurt, Selvine fury cut Nate and kick him, Jake use aqua jet on Bonnie but she use ice beam on him. Jake got frozen. Pat went in front of Twig.

Pat-"Don't worry man. I'll protect you."

Bonnie-(covering her left eye) "Just give up! I hate to keep kicking little weaklings."

Jack-(puts his foot on Sasha) "Just let us have this gallade and you guys will no longer get hurt. Simple as that."

Selvine-"And besides," (walks up to Gallde and kicks him) "what do you want with this piece of garbage anyway."

Sabrina-(looks at Bonnie) "Dam girl! Are you okay?"

Bonnie-"Yes! It just a stupid pipulp peck my left eye that's it."

Suddenly, a mysteries voice was heard.

?-"Leave those pokemons alone!"

A bright light appear and explodes in front of the pokemons. Strangely, the pokemons that were attacked had disappear(even Gallde). The baddies look confuse.

Bonnie-"What the hell happen to the pokemon and where's that gallade!?"

Jack-(slam his fist toward the tree) "DAMMIT! ! ! Where's my prey!"

Sabrina-"Don't worry guys. You forgot that Selvine has a sense of smell."

Bonnie-"Oh! Why thank you. I almost forgot. Where they at now Selvine!?"

Selvine is sniffing her nose to smell their scent and points to the right of the Forrest Area.

Selvine-"Over there...Somewhere."

Jack-(slams his fist against the trees again) "What the fuck do you mean over there! Give us some clues!"

Selvine-"Look, 'Ripper'. All I know is that there over to east okay."

Bonnie-"Then lets go. What are we waiting for, lala land!?"

The four pokemons move toward east. The scene switch to a empty spot of Kanga Valley. Then a bright light appear and land the eight pokemons down. Oddly, Jake was unfrozen.

Jake-[What!? I was frozen a minute ago and now I'm unfrozen!? Whats going on?]

?-"I'm sorry that I didn't wounded your friends."

Jake turn around and saw a bright light.

Jake-(jumped) "Who are you!?"

?-"I'm the Light Spirit of Pokemons. I'm here to make sure that light and darkness are balance. Apparently, something went wrong with the balance."

Jake-"Why couldn't you heal my friends?"

Light Spirit of Pokemon-"I don't have enough energy to help the others. I'm sorry but I have to go..."

Jake-"Wait! I have more question to ask you!"

The Light Spirit of Pokemon had disappear. Jake felt confuse for a moment then realize his friends.

Jake-[Oh no! Craft, Lexi, and everyone else! I got to call help!]"Help! Somebody! My friends are injured! Please help!"

Then, a machoke heard Jake voice and respond immediately.

(unknown)machoke-"Whats seems to be the problem?"

Jake-"My friends are injured and I can't pick them all up!"

(unknown)machoke-"Don't worry. I'll get backup okay."

Jake nodded and the machoke runs toward the house area. After that, he runs inside the house that looks like a kangaskhun face.

(unknown)kangaskhun-(talking to Ted) "Now your going to learn the 'guild' policy alrigh~"

machoke-"Madam Kanga! We got hostile that is injured!"

Madam Kanga-"Then get some help. I'll be there in a moment."

Out of nowhere, an explosion burst up in the air and a crowd full of staraptor came flying away.

Melinda-(while doing the dishes) "What the hell was that!?"

Madam Kanga-(stares at Melinda with a serious look)

Melinda-(stop doing dishes) "Whoops! Sorry mom!"

Madam Kanga-"Next time, watch your language in this house young lady. Now about that explosion. Machoke. You go get your co-workers to help those hostile while I go see whats going on."

machoke-"Um. M'am. Are you sure you want to go all by yourself?"

Madam Kanga-(smiles at machoke) "When dangers comes, us kangaskhun never be unprepared."

Machoke looks at Madam K. confuse and then looks at Melinda.

Melinda-"That's what my mom always says. Its her favorite phase to put it at that."

Machoke nodded and went out the house along with Madam K. The scene switch to where Luke had punch Charle in the face as Charle kick Luke in the stomach.

Luke-"GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE NOW! ! !"

Charle-"I'm sorry but I have unfinished business to take care of."

Luke uses his bone rush to hit Charle. Although, Charle use bone rush to defend himself. They both were having a bone rush duel. Luke tries to hit Charle with bone rush and Charle tries to hit Luke with the bone rush. After that, Charle uses aura sphere and hit Luke. Luke fell to the ground.

Charle-"Now...Where is that Sacred Gloves?"

?-"You mean this!

Charle and Luke looked to the south and saw Madam Kanga(holding the Sacred Gloves).

Madam K.-"If you want it then take it."

Luke-"Mom! What are you doing!?"

Madam Kanga-"Villains like him always wanted their hands on this. So," (puts on the gloves as her eyes are glowing green) "they'll have to fight for it."

Charle-"Heh. An old hag like you. Piece of cake."

Madam Kanga-[You wish.]

As Charle and Madam K. is about to fight, the scene switch to Lucia and Marcus.

Lucia-"Look queen. Your beedrills just stole a honey from a friend of mine."

Queen Vespi-"Stealing? My assistance will never still from anyone, right?'

Assistant beedrill 1-"Yes, your highness. We will never steal from anyone."(looks guilty)

Bill-"I'm not lying! They really did stole from my friend!"[More like frenemies.]

Queen Vespi-"Do you even have any proof?"

Bill-"Well...I..."

Assistant beedrill 2-"See mistress. I knew that they were no good. What should we do with these trouble makers?"(looks guilty as way)

Queen Vespi-"...Throw them off the cliff."

Bill, Marcus, and Lucia-"OFF THE CLIFF! ! ! AH SHIT! ! !"

Lucia is looking around to find some evidence fast. She saw one of the assistant licking their pointers. Then, another assistant smack there their pointers.

Assistant beedrill 3-(whisper) "Don't lick your pointers you idiot!"

Lucia-"Ah ha! Your assistants have something to deal with it. Like that assistant was licking his pointer and this one smack his pointer because he was licking on it."

Assistant beedrill 2-"Like you have any proof of that."

Queen Vespi-(looks on his pointer) "Then what's that?"

Assistant beedrill 2-"Oh, uh, that's urine."

Marcus-"Ha ha! Real classic. You lick your piss?"

Assistant beedrill 2-"Ewww! No! And besides, we did steal that dumb bear honey and we taste some of it without the queens per~" (realize that he had spread the information) "Oops..."

Assistant beedrill 3-"You idiot! Your spreading the truth."

Queen Vespi-"Well well. Is it true."

Assistant beedrill 2-"Well no, I mean...yes."

Queen Vespi-"Well don't just stand there. Get the honey that you just stole."

Assistant beedrill 1, 2, 3-"B-B-...fine..."

After they return the honey to them, they give an apology to Queen Vespi and left the hideout.

Bill-"That was dumb."

Lucia-(looks irritated) "Yes that was indeed."

Marcus-"But at least the case is solve."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from Kanga Valley.

Lucia-(looks at Marcus angrily) "I thought you say that everything is going to be okay."

Marcus-"Well technically, not everything."

Lucia rolls her eyes and runs for the explosion. Meanwhile, Madam K. punches Charle in face and knocks him down. Charle got back up.

Charle-"Dam oldy! You punch hard!"

Madam K.-"With the gloves."

Charle-"You know..." (smirks) "I think I might like this fight."

Charle uses his aura sphere on Madam K. but she punch the aura sphere back toward him and hit him.

Charle-"Wow. For an old pokemon like you...I can't hardly beat you."

Charle gave out a smirk and went toward Madam K. fast. Madam K. tries to comet punch him but he was to fast. Charle came up behind Madam K.

Luke-"MOTHER! ! !"

Charle-"Have a nice trip to heaven."

Charle stab his fist through Madam K. stomach and then pulls it out as blood follows.

Luke-"MOM! ! !" (got up quick and tries to punch Charle but missed and got kick in the stomach)

Luke fell down to the floor as he saw blood spreading around Madam Kanga.

Madam Kanga-(tries to say Luke's name)

Charle grabs the 'Sacred Gloves'.

Charle-(close his eyes)[Alright. I got the gloves. Can I go now?]

?-[Yes. You can...]

Charle opens his eyes and walks away. As he walking, he came by Luke and says 'pathetic' as he keep walking. Charle disappear into a shadow like teleporter.

Luke-"MOM! ! !" (got up and walks toward Madam Kanga)

Luke lift her body up.

Luke-"Mom! You can't die! Please! Speak up!"

Madam Kanga-"L-Luke." (coughs out blood)

Luke-"Mom!"

Madam Kanga-"It's a...bout my" (coughs) "time to go. Please Luke. Take care of the villagers. Take care of your friends. And also...Take care of the this world."

Luke-(start to have a tear drop) "Mom..."

Madam Kanga-"This" (coughs) "is my last word. Please remember this. 'Don't run away, don't be afraid, its your destiny, no...matter...what...happens..." (not speaking)

Luke-"Mom! Mom! ! MOM! ! !" (starts to cry) "DAMMIT! ! !"

Lopi came back and about to speak.

Lopi-"I eva~" *gasp* "Oh my gosh! WE NEED HELP! RIGHT NOW! Luke. What happen?"

Luke-(heads down) "My...mother...is dead..." (tear drop)

Lopi-"Oh Luke. I'm sorry." (starts to cry too) "I should've been faster."

Luke hugs Lopi as she crys on his shoulder. Meanwhile, the other pokemons(machokes and machamps)are evacuating the injured pokemons, Garde came by, wondering whats going on.

Garde-"Hey. What~"

Garde stop talking as she saw a gallade being caring by machamps.

Garde-(tears started to drop)[That red mark on his head. Is that him?](looks at her hand that have a red line)

All of the sudden, it starts to rain.

Lucia-(runs to where Luke and Lopi is at) "Luke! Are you~Oh no."

Lucia, Marcus, Bill and apparently Ted and Melinda runs toward Luke and Lopi. Lucia looks at Madam Kanga.

Lucia-(tears drop) "Mother no! ! !" (cries on Marcus shoulder)

Melinda saw Madam Kanga lieing on the ground. She also begins to cry.

Melinda-"Mom!" (cry)

Bill-"The 'Guild Master'..."

Ted-"She's gone." (closes his eyes and crushes his fist)

Luke-"That lucario is going to pay for what he had done. I swear to my mother death." (close his eyes and then open them and looks at the sky) "I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! ! !"

As the scene zooms out from Luke, the title screen pops up.

Luke Adventure

Chapter 2 end.

Well, there's a lot of characters so I'm not going to do the characters used thing. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and I'm sorry for using cruel things in pokemon(not unless you aren't a fended by it).

Stay tune for Chapter 3.

R.I.P. Madam Kanga. :'(


	3. Chapter 3-Team Adventurer Part 1

Team Adventurers Part 1

* * *

In the shadow like dimension, Charle(lucario) seems to go toward the shadowy shade.

?-"Did you have the 'Sacred Gloves'?"

Charle-(holds up the item) "Yeah. This is it."

Charle set the gloves down as him and the shadowy shade is talking.

?-"Alright Charle. This is your next assignment. Bring me a army."

Charle-"An army?! How the hell am I supposed to do that!?"

The shadowy shade fuse out a shadowy portal. That shows a flygon, weavile, zangoose, arbok, tyranitar, absol, rhyperior, onix, steelix, and toxicroak.

?-"I want you to find these pokemon."

Charle-"And how would I do that? They're everywhere!"

?-(laughs a little and shows their location) "As if you can see, this is their location. Although, I only want the rare ones. The ones that really hates this world."

Charle-"Okay. Tell me where they're at now?"

?-"The rare arbok, weavile, flygon, and zangoose are just at the east of my map. The absol is in a prison domain called the 'Maniacs Federal', that's just in the Forgotten Area of the Creeps Forest. As you can see, (points to the middle of the map) its right there."

Charle-"Okay, got it."

?-"Now, I need these pokemons to be the army. The onix, steelix, and the rhyperior are located at Grounds Peak (points to the mountain part of the map). The toxicroak, is in the Swamp Area (points to the lower part of the map)."

Charle-"So...All I need is one zangoose, weavile, arbok, flygon, absol, and toxicroak and an army full of rhyperior, onix, and steelix?"

?-"Yes."

Charle-"Alright, then I'll be on my way out."

Charle was fito walk away until the shadowy shade stops him.

?-"Wait! One more thing."

Charle-"What!?"

?-(flashes black spores around Charle) "I gave a move to you that no lucario or any pokemon shouldn't learn or know. Its called 'Dark Nexus'."

Charle-"What it does?"

?-"Its a last resort move. In case something goes down, use that move."

Charle-"Okay." (walks away)

?-"Although Charle, use that move wisely."

Charle stops dead at his tracks.

?-"Not only that move can kill the pokemon that you were attacking but also it can kill you. So, don't use it just for your power."

Charle gave out a smile and says, 'oh don't worry, I won't', as he walks into a shadowy teleporter and disappear.

?-(laughs) "As I am the Dark Spirit of Pokemon, I will destroy this world!

The dark spirit of pokemon laughs as the scene zooms out and the title screen pops up.

Luke Adventure

* * *

In the Graveyard Area, two lucarios, a heracross, a ursaring and a kangaskhun are standing in front of a gravestone that says, 'R.I.P. Madam Kanga'.

Lucia(lucario)-"She was a good mother, huh."

Luke(lucario)-"Yes...She was." (closes his eyes)

Melinda(kangaskhun)-"Hmmm..."

A lopunny came up behind Luke.

Lopi(lopunny)-"Come on. Lets go back to the village before anything else happens."

Ted(ursaring)-"Yeah. I don't want to get touch by a gengar again."

Bill(heracross)-(chuckles)

Ted-"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

Bill-"Nothing." (smiles)

Lopi-(looks at Bill and Ted with a serious face and close her eyes) "You two need to grow up."

Bill and Ted stood there in shocked.

Luke-(chuckles)

Lopi-"Hey Luke! Are you and the others are ready to go?"

Luke and the others nodded and went to Kanga Valley. As they got to the village (east side), a pikachu approach them.

(unknown)pikachu-"You guys come quick! The injured pokemons are starting to wake up!"

Melinda-[Really.] "Okay. We'll be there."

As the group start running, Luke starts talking.

Luke-"Who's the injured pokemons?"

Melinda-"Don't know but one of the machokes was talking about them so we'll find out."

They finally made it to Kanga Valley (middle) and find a machoke approaching them.

(unknown)machoke-"Good thing you came. Come follow me."

The others agree and follow the machoke. They went to the left of the valley, to the north, and stop at the area where it has the health sign. They enter inside and saw a wigglytuff with a bandage treatment, a gardivoir sitting on a chair next to gallade (which is on a table), and 7 pokemons at the table also (which are buizel, pachirisu, chikorita, pipulp, chimchar, turtwig, and pichu).

(unknown)pikachu-"Nate!" (runs up to the pichu) "Are you okay!? Say something! ! !"

Nate(pichu) opens his eyes and saw a pikachu.

Nate-"Where...am I?"

(unknown)pikachu-"You're in Kanga Valley. How did you get hurt?"

Nate-"I'm sorry Noah but I was protecting this gallade name Gallde from these bad pokemons."

Noah(pikachu)-(looks at Nate) "Brother..." (tears drop) "You're so naive." (hug Nate)

Luke had a smile on his face as he sees Noah and Nate hugging. Luke turns and see that Lucia is walking towards the gardivoir.

Lucia-"Garde?"

Garde(gardivoir)-(crying)

Lucia-"Whats wrong?"

Garde-"Its him...my lost boyfriend."

Lucia-"YOUR WHAT!?"

Luke came walking toward Lucia and Garde.

Luke-"Umm..." (looks at Garde) "Whats going on?"

Lucia-"Basically, this is Garde lost boyfriend."

Luke-"How can you tell?"

Lucia lift Garde right hand, showing the red line.

Lucia-"This is the line that her and her boyfriend had. Although, her boyfriend had a red mark on his head while she has a red line on her hand."

Luke-"How do you know this?"

Lucia-(looks away a little) "Well, we was young and it was my fault..."

Garde-"What Lucia is trying to say is...she got me and Gallde in danger and me and him ended up with this marks."

Luke-"So...Was it a cut?"

Garde-"Pretty sure. Yeah..."

Gallde(gallade) starts to move on his table and open his eyes. Luke, Lucia, and Garde reacted fast.

Gallde-(groans) "Where...am I?"

Garde-"Gallde! ! !"

Gallde-"What!? Who are you!?"

Garde was shocked.

Garde-"Don't you remember me? I'm Garde."

Gallde looks at her in a 'your weird' face when suddenly, he has a flashback. The flashback has two ralts and a riolu playing tag. Next, they encounter some pokemon that tried to attack them (the pokemons are a nidoking, and two sevipers). The riolu tried to stop the nidoking by using quick attack but got hit by the nidoking tail. Then, the two sevipers tied up the riolu. The riolu looks at the ralts and told them to go and get some help. They agree and run as fast as they can until the nidoking arrive and use poison sting. The two ralts dodge the poison sting but one scrape his head and another got a cut on her right hand during the dodge. Then, the two ralts use psychic to free the riolu and escape. After that, the flashback returns to its normal time.

Gallde-"I see."

Garde-"Do you remember?"

Gallde-"Yes. I remember that time that me, you, and Lucia almost got hurt by those bad pokemons."

Lucia-"He remembers!"

Garde hug Gallde in tears and says something.

Garde-"You have no idea..." *sniff* "how much I miss you."

Gallde looks at Garde for a second and keeps hugging her.

Gallde-"I...miss you too."

After everyone greeted each other (and heals some wounds), they went to a house that looks like a kangaskhun face. Inside are Ted, Bill, and Melinda. Outside are Luke, Lucia, Marcus, Garde, Gallde, Nate, Noah, and the wounded pokemons. As you can see, Jake(buizel) has no bruise, Twig(turtwig) has a bandage around his stomach, Craft(chimchar) has two bandage around his hand (sideways) and one bandage around his stomach, Pat(pachirisu) has a bandage around the top of his head, Lexi(pipulp) has a bandage around the top of her head, Sasha(chikorita) has a bandage on her leaf head, Gallde has a bandage on his forehead, and Nate has a bandage around his stomach sideways.

Luke-"I wonder. Whats taking them so long?"

Jake-"Yeah. Seems like they're taking forever."

Twig-"Man. Do I feel tired."

Melinda came out of the house along with Ted and Bill.

Melinda-"Okay. It has decided."

Lucia-"Decided on what?"

Ted-"That Melinda will be the new 'Guild Master'."

Luke and Lucia-"WHAT!"

Melinda-"Since my mother pass away, I figure that I will be her replacement."

Luke-"But in order to become a 'Guild Master', you got to save as much pokemon to get a high rank."

Melinda-"I know. That's why," (looks at Bill and Ted) "I'm going on an adventure and you're coming with me."

Luke was speechless for a moment and remember what his mother said to him (a.k.a. Madam Kanga), 'Don't run, don't be afraid, its your destiny, no...matter...what...happens'.

Noah-"So...an adventure...Can I go?"

Everyone looks at Noah (even Nate).

Sasha-"Noah? Why would you want to go on an adventure with some strangers?"

Noah-"Oh come on! We just now met them in the medic and you're already calling them strangers."

Jake-"Yeah but who knows what they'll do behind our backs."

Nate-"They're right Noah. How should we know that we can trust them?"

Noah shows a little bit of a frown face. Marcus came into the conversation.

Marcus-"You kids can trust us. Me, Luke, and Lucia been protecting this town since we were young. I'm not a bad guy and so as those two lovely lucarios."

The wounded pokemon think for a moment and then one of them speak.

Craft-"Okay. We'll go with you."

Marcus-"Okay but you guys be careful alright?"

All the wounded pokemon and Noah-"Alright!"

Luke turn around and speaks to Marcus.

Luke-"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Marcus-"Pff! Of course! I know how to take care of childrens."

Lucia-(looks at Marcus) "That is not what Luke was asking for but if you insist."

Marcus have a smile but felt heated.

Marcus-"Whoa! Is it hot in here!?"

Lucia-"No. Just you." (winks)

Marcus starts blushing as he smiles.

Jake-(tries to tease Marcus) "Are you blushing?"

Marcus-(over reacting) "What! No! Marcus don't blush!"

Lexi-"Then suddenly, you've gotten to third person."

Sasha-(tries to tease Marcus as well) "Why are you over reacting?"

Marcus-(blushes some more) "SHUT UP! OKAY!"

Lucia giggles as the other wounded pokemons laughing. Luke smiles and turn toward Melinda.

Luke-"Are you going to bring anything with you?"

Melinda-"No. I gotten what I need."

Lucia-"Who's going to watch the village?"

Melinda-"Bill and Ted."

Bill-"Don't worry. We'll make sure that your hometown won't be destroy."

Ted-"With his brain and my brawn..."

Ted and Bill went back to back.

Bill and Ted-"We're unstopable! ! !"

Melinda, Luke, and Lucia felt embarrassed to see that. Meanwhile, Lopi comes running down the valley.

Lopi-"Hey Luke. Where are you going?"

Luke-"On an adventure. Why?"

Lopi-"Well...Because I want to go with you too."

Luke-"You can. After all, you is my girl."

Lopi-(giggles) "Yeah."

After everyone gather their things, they wave good bye to Bill, Ted, and the towns folks. As they cross through some narrow points, things about to happen. Luke sees that Garde has her arm around Gallde.

Luke-"So, how did you get lost Gallde?"

Gallde-"Well, you see, it started when I was a kirlia and was playing with Garde who also was a kirlia then. Everything was going well until a thunderstorm comes. Kanga Valley was way far from my perspective so me and Garde were looking for a cave or something to hide. When we found a cave, the wind was blowing harder and I lost my balance and almost fall into a pit. Next, Garde got trap in a piles of rocks. I save her and then the wind blowing even heavier that I lost my balance again but this time with Garde. We hold hands to save each other. Garde grab the ledge so that me and her won't fall. The only problem is that, she can't hang on much longer."

Luke-"So what happen?"

Gallde-I...I let go of her hand...so that she...won't fall either."

Luke-"That's pretty sad, man."

Gallde-"Yeah. I thought that I was dead but really." (looks at his hand) "Here I am right here. With my girlfriend."

As they keep walking, Noah stop.

Noah-"Guys. Hold up."

Everyone stop walking.

Noah-"Something is not right."

Suddenly, an ice beam came out of nowhere but everyone dodge it.

Marcus-"What the hell was that!?"

?-"WE FOUND YOU! ! !"

Everyone look at the trees and saw a arbok, zangoose, flygon, and weavile.

Bonnie(weavile)-"We've been looking for you, Gallde."

Gallde starts to back up a little. Garde let go of Gallde arm and look at him.

Garde-"Gallde? How do they know your name?"

Gallde-"Long story. Right now. We're in big trouble."

Jack(flygon)-"Bet your ass you are."

Jack use dragon breath on Gallde as he shield himself to protect Garde.

Nate-"Everyone! We need to run! NOW! ! !"

Marcus-"Why? Its only 14 of us and 4 of them."

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

?-"Actually, its more then that."

Suddenly, a army of steelix and onix dug from underneath the ground. The gang was surrounded.

Selvine(zangoose)-"What the...?"

A lucario came in front of Bonnie.

Charle-"Hello Luke. Remember me?" (grinning)

Luke was so furious that he got no time to react with the others. Luke runs toward Charle with bone rush. Luke was about to hit Charle until a toxicroak poison jab him in the face. Luke fell down to the ground but still have the energy to get back up.

Lucia-"Luke! ! !"

Lopi-(turns around and saw 3 onixs) "This is not good."

Noah-"Shit! Me and Nate can't attack them because of them being half ground type."

Bonnie and her group looked confuse.

Sabrina(arbok)-"Who are you?"

Charle-"My name is Charle and from what I come from, you'll thank me later."

Bonnie-(smiles) "Whacha here for."

Charle-(smiles back) "My request. To make all four of you join me."

Bonnie-"Hmmm. I don't know. Whats the catch?"

Charle-"Basically, you can do whatever you want. Including killing anything in your path. Plus," (reveals berries) "free food and babes, if you know what I mean."

Jack-(looks excited) "WOW! Can we please join him. Please! PLEASE! ! !"

Bonnie-"Hmmm. What you guys think?"

Selvine-"Well, we don't have much time so, yeah."

Bonnie-"Then its settle." (walks up to Charle) "We'll join your little game."

Charle-"Ha! I knew that you were going to say that" (puts berries away). "Now," (turns toward Luke and the others) "back to them."

Things about to crash. Charle uses aura sphere on Luke but he uses it back and the two aura sphere collide and explode. Luke don't know whats going on in the smoke until Charle came threw and charge at Luke. The onixs and steelixs use stone edge on the group but they dodge it. Lopi use jump kick on one of the onix. Nate and Noah tried to run away from the onixs and steelixs. Then, a toxicroak appears in front of Nate and Noah.

(unknown) toxicroak-"Where do you think you're going?" (gave a grin)

Noah use thunderbolt on the toxicroak but the toxicroak dodge it. The toxicroak grabs Nate.

Nate-"NOAH! ! !"

Noah-"Brother!"

Nate is struggling to get out.

Nate-"Let go of me."

(unknown)toxicroak-"Like you'll ever do something."

Nate uses his thunder shock and the toxicroak let go of him.

(unknown)toxicroak-"You'll pay for that!" (Looks at Craft) "Hmmmm. I have me a new punching bag."

Noah-"Are you okay?"

Nate looks up to Noah, smiles, and puts a thumbs up.

Nate-"I'm A okay!" (winks)

Noah-"Come on! Lets help the others."

Nate-"But. They're half ground types everywhere. How are we going to help?"

Noah was thinking for a moment and then talks to Nate.

Noah-"I have an idea."

Noah whisper to Nate ears. Nate starts to understand the idea. Then, Noah stops.

Nate-"Okay. Got it!"

Noah and Nate runs a little farther and stop.

Noah-"Hey guys! Keep the onixs and the steelixs away from us!"

Then suddenly, Pat starts to come along with them.

Pat-"Can I be a part of this? Because I can't defeat an ground type."

Noah-"Sure. Just follow my lead."

Pat-"Okay."

After Gallde punch a steelix, he saw Noah, Nate, and Pat running away.

Gallde-"Hey! What are you doing!"

Nate-"We have a plan! We'll be back soon!"

Gallde-"But you ca~"

Garde came beside Gallde and said.

Garde-"Just let them go. I know what they're doing."

Gallde thought for a moment and the scene switch to Luke and Charle.

Luke-(huff and puff) "You know...that you'll pay for what you have done to~"

Charle-"Your fake mommy!" (sarcastic)

Luke runs toward Charle as he screams. Charle use force palm on Luke. Luke fell down and got back up but was paralyze.

Bonnie-"Mmmm. This is what I'm talking about."

Jack-"Can I kill him sense he's paralyze?"

Charle and Bonnie-"Sure."

Jack fly toward Luke and use dragon claw on him. Luke flew to a rock. He tried to get up but was still paralyze. Jack then, dragon claw him again. Lucia, Marcus and Lopi saw Jack dragon clawing Luke. The three run up to Jack and kick him in the face at the same time. Jack slam towards the tree.

Selvine-"Well, well. More customers."

Lucia-"No one hurts my brother!"

Marcus-"No one hurts my best friend!"

Lopi-"No one hurts my boyfriend!"

Lucia, Marcus, and Lopi-"BUT ME! ! !"

Luke-"What!?"

Then Lucia, Marcus, and Lopi looks embarrassed.

Lucia-"That doesn't end well, huh."

Marcus-"Yep!"

Luke-(begins to cry) "How could you guys do this me!?"

Lopi-(tries to cheer him up quickly) "Um Luke! Its not like that okay!"

Marcus-"Yeah, we kinda in a bad situation right now. So please stop crying." (smiles uncomfortable)

Bonnie and the others looks at them oddly.

Sabrina-"Is this a joke?"

Bonnie-"Seems like it."

Then Luke, Lucia, Lopi, and Marcus stop at what they're doing and turns toward Charle and Bonnie's group.

Lucia-"So, what I'm trying to say is." (takes a deep breath) "No one is hurting anyone."

Lucia suddenly felt a strong present, just like Luke. Charle felt it too and smirks.

Charle-"Guess you're part of my bloodline too, huh sugar cubes."

Lucia-"I'm not part of your bloodline and don't call me 'sugar cubes'."

Marcus starts to look piss.

Marcus-"What did you say to Lucia?"

Charle-"I call her 'sugar cubes'."

Marcus-"I dare you to say that word one more time, to my face. I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

Charle walks toward Marcus. Charle puts his face toward his.

Charle-"'SUGAR CUBES'."

Marcus punch Charle in the face so hard that Charle slam against five trees and a boulder.

Luke, Lopi, Lucia, Bonnie and her group(even Jack)-"DAAAMMM! ! !"

Lopi covers her mouth. Amaze of herself just say 'dam' (XD). Meanwhile, the scene switch to the others fighting against the steelixs and onixs. Gallde leaf blade one of the onixs and use confusion on 2 steelixs but didn't work that well. Garde use magical leaf on one of the steelixs and uses her hypnosis on them. Garde and Gallde came back to back.

Gallde-"Wow. You've really grown from these past few days."

Garde-(smiles)

Gallde-"I should give you a helping hand." (claps his hand)

Garde-"You're silly Gallde. Anyway, I'll teleport to where Noah and Nate at. Okay."

Gallde-"Got it. Me and the others will hold the goons off."

Garde close her eyes and a bright light starts to appear as she teleport. The scene switch to where she had teleported at. Garde saw Noah, Nate, and Pat.

Garde-"What are you guys doing?"

Noah-"Oh Garde! We're just planning a trap to allude the onixs and steelixs."

Garde-"And whats you're plan?"

Pat-"Our plan is to use this."

Pat and Noah pulls out a costume thing.

Garde-"That's going to allude them?"

Nate-"Yeah. Perfect plan, huh."

Garde-"No because you're going to have to be big to look like those type of pokemon."

Noah was thinking and got an idea.

Noah-"I know! Garde..." (looks at the costume thing) "We're going to need your help."

The scene switch to Luke and the others. Charle was leaping a little. Jack went beside Bonnie.

Charle-"You punch like a little baby."

Marcus came up to Charle and punch him multiple times. Then, Charle grabs one of his fist.

Charle-(psycho look) "Its my turn."

Charle slam his forehead against Marcus and use extreme speed. Marcus fell to the ground, blood came spitting out of his mouth.

Luke-"MARCUS!"

As Luke runs toward Charle, he have a quick flashback of Madam Kanga death and return to normal time. Luke punch Charle in the face and Charle push him back and use aura sphere. Lucia runs to Marcus.

Lucia-"Are you okay?!"

Marcus groans a little and gave a smirk.

Marcus-(puts the thumbs up) "Never better." (coughs)

Lucia smile and picks up Marcus. Bonnie runs toward Lopi and use metal claw but Lopi dodge her and kick her in the face.

Bonnie-(looks mad) "First, I got peck in the eye then got kick in the face!"

Selvine-"Wow. This is your bad day." (chuckles)

Bonnie-"SHUT UP!"

Jack runs toward Lucia but Marcus use dragon pulse on him.

Lucia-"Have you been training to learn that move?"

Marcus-"Well, sort of." (smiles)

Sabrina tries to bite Lopi but Lopi dodge her attack and grab her tail and throw her at the tree. Luke use bone rush on Charle as Charle use bone rush back on him.

Charle-"You just can't give up, huh."

Luke-"Easy for you to say. I will never give up. Not after what you did to my mother, I will defiantly not giving up."

Charle-"Heh. So be it."

To be continue...

Chapter 3 end.

Will Luke and his friends survive the rampage and make it to there destination? Find out on Chapter 4: Team Adventurers Part 2.

~Note: I do not own the pokemon franchise. They belong to Nintendo/Gamefreak. Except for fan made.~


End file.
